Evil unites
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Danny and the gang come to Jump city for school and meet the Teen Titans. They are all going to meet new friends and enemies. Maybe a few new romances as well! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**RG f p P: (Hitting head on desk) Sorry, seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but for some reason I can't update my other stories. My computer won't let me! I'm going to try again tonight and tomorrow to see if it will work. Please wish me luck!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen titans. Both I hear are being canceled! (Runs to corner and crys) Sorry, I need a minute. On with the story!**

**D**anny was now flying above Jump city blowing off alittle steam. He looked down at his watch and notcied that is was time to meet Jazz, Sam and Tucker and the pizza place they had found earlier. If they were going to have to stay here for two months for a school reserch trip they had to find somewhere good to eat. He found the place and landed in an alley and transformed back to normal. He walked up the stairs to the table his friends where sitting at and sat down himself.

"Hi Danny, find any ghosts?" asked Jazz looking up from the menu in her hands.

"Nope, it looks like for the next two months I might get a vaction. Which is strange seeing as were here for school." said Danny grabbing another menu.

"At least where not in school listening to Mr. Lancer's lectures. Plus we got to choose our group and an upper classmen to take us here." said Sam looking up from her menu also, then looking back down she said. "I think we should get the veggie pizza."

"No way, the meat lovers!" exclaimed Tucker.

Little did they know that the table next to them was having the exact same arrument.

"Veggie!" sreamed Beastboy.

"Meat lovers!" yelled Cyborg.

"No veggie, who doesn't like veggie?" said Beastboy.

Cyborg laughed. "I'll tell you what Bestboy, find one other person here who likes veggie pizza and we'll get you a veggie."

"Deal!" said Beastboy shaking his hand. Beastboy stood and finally noticed the screaming coming from another table. He turned to see a goth girl and a boy with glasses going at it over something. He walked over and asked, "What are the two of you fighting about?"

The table turned to the green superhero. "Well, Sam here wants to order a veggie pizza and I want a meat lovers." said Tucker.

"No animal should be killed just to be eaten. I'm an individual and don't want to add to the madness!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, remember where that got Danny?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker!" exclaimed Danny.

"So let me get this straigh, you are a vegetarian right?" asked Beastboy turning to Sam. Sam nodded he head. "Great! Come with me!" he exclaimed pulling he over to the table his teammates where sitting at. The group just shrugged and walked over with them to see what was going on. "Ha! See Cyborg. She's a vegetarian and she wants to get the veggie pizza." Said Beastboy as the walked over.

"Aw man! Lost the bet." said Cyborg.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Beastboy explained the bet he and Cyborg had made.

"Why don't you all join us since you were included in those idoit's stupid bet." said Raven.

"That would be great." said Jazz. They all moved to a bigger table and sat down.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you green?" asked Tucker pointing to Beastboy. "Why are you all in costume and why are you mechanical, which by the way is very cool!" said Tucker.

"You guys arn't from around here, are you?" asked Robin. The group shook their heads. "We're the Teen Titans, Jump city's super heroes."

"That's really cool." said Danny, then he thought of something. "You guys live in the 'T' shaped tower don't you?" he asked.

"Sure do! You guys want to come see it? If that's ok with you Robin." asked Beastboy.

"Fine with me. It will be fun, what do you say?" answered Robin.

Danny and the group exclanged glances the all said in unison, "Heck yes!"

So after they all ate everyone but Starfire, Raven and Beastboy who flew cramed into the t-car and made their way to the titans' home.

**I hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Even if you hate it. Thanks! REVEIW!**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**HIYA! I'm back. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I wasn't going to continue with this story but I got a lot of good reviews that told me to update, so here I am! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. WHY THEY CANCELED BOTH I'M NOT SURE! But no hard feelings, but I'd keep your eyes open at night. Muhahahahahahahahaha!**

"Wow, you live here?" asked Danny as they entered Titans Tower.

"Sure do! Follow me." said Cyborg. The group followed.

They entered the living room, but Tucker stopped dead when he saw all the technology. Sam noticed and laughed. "I think we might have to take him to the hospital for shock."

"WHAT! No hospitals!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam and Danny laughed.

"This has to be the biggest T.V I have ever seen." said Danny sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, and it has the internet on it. Do you play _Doomed?_" asked Beastboy.

"You have no idea." said the trio together.

"Want to play? It can be Robin, Cyborg and I against you three." said Beastboy.

"Sure." they all said sitting down.

"Here, log in." said Cyborg handing them the all controllers. He looked up at the screen as each player- Ghostboy, FryerTuck and Chaos- appeared in the game. "WOW. Your Chaos!" he exclaimed turning to Sam.

"She sure is. She's not your regular Goth." said Danny, Sam blushed. "She doesn't spend all her time a ghost poetry readings."

"You like Goth poetry?" asked Raven pulling her head out of the book she was reading.

"Yeah. I see you do too. I've read that book, it's on of my favorites." said Sam.

"Really, maybe later we can go to my favorite book store. It's called _'Ghosts and Spirits'_ they say it's haunted." said Raven. "They're having a Edger Allen Poe night."

"That's great! And I'm sure I'll be able to tell if it's haunted, out town is the most haunted place on the planet. We have a ghost sighting everyday." replied Sam.

"Really?" said Raven, Sam nodded.

"This is all very nice, but I think we should get on with the game." said Beastboy. The game lasted an hour and Sam's group was the victory.

"I guess it's true, Chaos is the best player in the game." said Cyborg.

"Hello?" said Tucker and Danny.

"You guys are good too!" said Cy.

"So, do you guys really live in the most haunted place in the world?" asked Robin. "What's the town's name?"

"Amity Park." answered Jazz.

"Amity Park." repeated Robin typing it in on the computer, then a homepage appeared on the T.V. "I guess your right." Robin clicked on a button that said 'Our most Famous Ghosts' and a picture of Danny Phantom popped up.

"Who's that friend Robin? And what are these 'Ghosts' anyways?" asked Starfire.

"Well a ghost is a dead spirit that came turn invisible and fly through walls." said Robin. "And it says here that Danny Phantom, as he calls himself, is public enemy #1. The strange thing is that he helped beat the Ghost King when the town was under attack."

"Yeah everyone thinks he's evil, but we know him and he's really a good guy. He was framed and everyone hates him." said Jazz.

"What a second. Didn't you two say your last names were Fenton?" asked Robin, Jazz and Danny nodded. "So you are the kids of the resident ghost hunters."

"Guilty as charged." said Danny.

Robin turned to the picture of Danny Phantom. _'Both Danny and this ghost have the same first name. Fenton and Phantom. Sounds just the same, all you have to do is replace the F with a PH, change the E to a A and the N to a M and it's Phantom.'_ Robin looked at Danny Fenton who was talking to Beastboy then he looked at the picture on the screen. _'They look alike too, maybe there the same person.'_ Robin walked over to Danny and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Danny can I talk to you?"

"Sure Robin." answered Danny. Both walked over to the keyboard.

"Danny I have a hunch. Are you Danny Phantom?" he asked, Danny's eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?" he asked his voice shaking.

"You two look alike and have a similar name, so are you?" he asked again.

Danny sighed. "Yes." he whispered. "But really I'm not evil. I was framed by this other ghost who hates my guts."

Robin laughed. "I believe you, but the only thing I don't get is what exactly are you?" he asked not sure how to word it.

"I'm a Halfa. Half ghost, half human. It happened in a lab accident. There's one other person who really is evil. The only people who know are my two friends and my sister." explained Danny.

"That's interesting. We could really use you on the team." said Robin.

Danny looked over to Sam who was talking to Raven, then at Tucker who was talking to Cyborg and at Jazz and Starfire. "I don't know, we're only here for a couple months and I still have school. I would have to think about it, but until I leave I could help." answered Danny.

Robin smiled. "That sounds great, let's go tell the team." Danny and him walked over to everyone and explained everything. They were all surprised, but they did think he would be a great addition to the team. Jazz, Tucker and Sam were surprised because Robin had figured it out so fast.

"I guess it's impossible for superheroes to keep their identities secret from each other." said Sam sitting on the couch.

"Guess your right." said Danny.

"Oh friend Jazz! Where are you all staying while you are here?" exclaimed Starfire floating to Jazz, Sam's eye twitched from her perkiness.

"We're staying at the hotel that's down the street from the pizza place." answered Jazz.

"Oh that's not right! Please Robin let them stay with us!" said Starfire hugging Robin, he blushed.

"Ha! Looks like there's another pair of lovebirds other than you two!" yelled Tucker pointing to Sam and Danny.

"We're not lovebirds!" they shouted.

"If they want to then they can. It would be easier if Danny were closer." said Robin blushing even more.

"That's nice of you." said Jazz. "We'll go and check out."

They said their goodbyes and left to get their bags, Cyborg drove them.

**I hope you like it! I'll try to update soon. There will be more action soon!**

**TTFN!**


	3. Goth

**Hey! I know, I haven't updated this in forever, I just didn't know what to do with this story! But now I do! I now have a plot! When I frist started to write this I had no idea what I was going to write, this is mostly a filler chapter. Basicly funny parts.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Jazz went to the hotel counter to check out as the rest went up to get the bags. "Wow, whose are all these bags?" Asked Cyborg pointing to many light blue bags when they entered the hotel room.

"That's Jazz's, she just loves her clothes." Answered Danny grabbing his two red bags.

"Even if she says she's not a normal teenage girl obsessed with clothes and says she's really a girl more concerted about her education." Said Sam picking up her two huge bags.

"Yeah Sam, and your nothing like that." Said Tucker rolling his eyes getting his bags, one for clothes and one for technology.

Sam shot Tucker a death glare. "Oh yeah, at least I don't have a whole bag devoted to technology."

Cyborg laughed. "Wow, you are a lot like Raven." He said turning to Sam. "And like BB with the veggie thing." Then he turned to Tucker. "And you are sort of like me, the technology part." He laughed and finally turned to Danny. "You are like Robin, I guess your the leader sort right?"

"Got that right!" Exclaimed Sam and Tucker opening the door.

"Hey!" Shouted Danny following them, Cyborg laughed and followed them as well.

"Hey guys, got everything?" Asked Jazz as they walked to her, they all nodded. "Great, we can go."

Cyborg opened the trunk to the T-car and put all their bags in it while everyone else loaded into the car. Cyborg sat in the driver's seat and drove back to the T-tower.

"I got to say this car is so cool!" Exclaimed Tucker on the way.

"Yep, my baby is smoking'!" Said Cyborg rubbing the dashboard.

They returned to the tower within minutes and took their bags up to the living room.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your rooms." Said Robin walking out the huge door, the visitors followed as everyone else went along their normal daily lives.

"Here's yours Danny." Said Robin opening the first door. "My room is to the right."

"Thanks dude." Said Danny.

"After you're done getting unpacked you can go back to the living room." Declared Robin, Danny nodded and he closed the door.

Robin walked on and every few doors he would say, "This is your room." And insert a name then say which titan lived next door, finally he reached the last person and door. "This is your room Sam, Raven's room is next door but she never lets anyone in there. And the last two to go in ended up stuck in a magical mirror."

Sam nodded and walked into the room; she unpacked and walked back out. When turning to walk back to the living room she ran into Raven knocking the book in her hands onto the floor.

"Sorry!" Exclaimed Sam quickly picking the book of the floor; she stopped when she looked at the cover. "Edgar A. Poe?"

"Yes, I've read all his work about a million times but can't stop rereading It." Said Raven grabbing the book. "Why, you a reader?"

"Heck yes! I love him, I love all those creepy writers." confessed Sam brightly. "How they were all misunderstood in their art."

"I feel the same way; do you want to take a look at my collection? I have some of the original copies." Said Raven opening her door.

"What are we still doing out here?" Asked Sam following Raven into her room and to the bookshelves.

A few minutes later Danny was walking down the hall to see if Sam was done unpacking yet we he heard some voices through the walls. He turned to a huge door that said 'Raven' on it, it was cracked and he could see both Sam and Raven sitting on the floor with books all around them. Danny shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the living room.

When he walked in he sat on the couch. "Hey, where's Sam?" Asked Tucker.

"She's in Raven's room, they seem to be having a good time, too." Said Danny like it was nothing, he didn't know about the rule. It was 'No one goes into Raven's room and lives to talk about it.' It was made after the incident with Cy and BB.

"What!" Exclaimed the Titans as one.

"She's in her room?" yelled Beast boy, his eye wide. "And they are having a good time, Raven is having a good time?" He asked as if it was the hardest thing in the world to understand. "Am I the only one crept out by this?"

"Friend Beast boy, you don't give Raven enough of credit." Started Starfire. "She has fun in her own way, and it just so happens that she and this Sam girl have much in common."

"Star is right, when it comes down to it Raven is just like any of us. She's just entertained by different things." Agreed Robin.

"You just have to agree with you girlfriend." Said Danny with a smile, he could already see that there was more to Starfire and Robin that meets the eye. That and everyone else had said the same thing.

"You should talk man! You agree with Sam over me all the time." Said Tucker smiling.

Danny blushed. "Well, that's because she's usually right, over YOU."

Everyone, who got this joke, laughed. They all stopped when Raven and Sam walked in, funny enough, laughing themselves. That was only one of the reasons everyone was staring at them two girls however. The other reason was at they way they were dressed.

Raven had on black jeans with a pair of Sam's combat boots and a shirt similar to Sam's only it had a purple diamond where Sam had her purple oval. She also had on long finger-less gloves on. Sam had on a pair of black jeans and combat boots as well, with the jeans she had one of Raven's belts. Her shirt was long sleeved and ripped in several places and was black with red safely pins.

The two stopped laughing and looked up to notice that they were being stared at. "What?" they snapped at the same time.

"It's just that, I don't think I ever seen you laugh before." Said Beast boy still in a trance. "And I've never seen you in regular clothes, if you can count those as regular."

Raven and Sam rolled their eyes. "We're going to Raven's favorite book store then to Hot Topic. Anyone want to come?" Asked Sam.

"No way, I've been Gothed up once before and that's enough for one life time." Said Tucker putting his hand up protectively.

"No thanks, I was thinking about training a little. They have their own obstacle course!" Exclaimed Danny.

"I wouldn't mind." Said Jazz standing up and walking over to the two.

"Okay, but you have to let us pick out an outfit for you and no questions asked, you have to wear it for the day." Bargained Sam, Raven nodded.

"Fine, I've always wondered what you found so cool about this 'Goth' thing." Agreed Jazz.

"What about you Star?" Asked Raven.

"No thank you friend, I am going to be Danny's training partner. I am most instated in his powers." Said Starfire smiling.

"Fine with us." They said as they left.

------------------------------------------A few hours later-----------------------------------------

Raven, Sam and Jazz walked in laughing. "That was so much fun!" Exclaimed Jazz. "I think Hot Topic is my favorite store now."

"Did I hear that correctly. Jazz the spazz had fun and likes Hot Topic?" Mocked Danny in a fake reporter voice standing up from the couch, then after seeing Jazz was speechless.

Jazz was black mini-skirt that was ripped at the bottom and a black long sleeved shirt with a blue tie. Other that that her hair was up with a black hair tie.

"What?" Asked Jazz.

Tucker walked in and stopped dead. "Wow, 'Goth Jazz'. Now I've seen everything."

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Jazz laughing some more.

"Yeah, it's weird. At first when we picked this outfit out for her she said there was no way that she would wear it, but after we forced her to put it on she loved it. She even bought some other outfits." Said Sam sitting on the couch.

"Great, more clothes for more bags." Said Danny finally speaking, this earned a pillow thrown at him from Jazz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, I hope you liked it! I had SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! Fun! I'll try to update soon!**

**Thanks to my beat reader! Raven of the Night676! You are the best!**


End file.
